


Where Angels Weep

by UncommonVillian



Series: Star Wars Tales [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Star Wars - All Media Types, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dad Medic, Deathwatch TFC, F/M, Mandalorian TF2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: Angela Zeigler, left to alone to die, was rescued by a stranger in armor and a T-visor helmet. Her life can never be normal again.





	Where Angels Weep

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to rewrite my "Doctors" story as more of the original canonical Mandalorian lore as apposed to what I've written. I hope it's just as good.
> 
> Highly inspired by the "Jango Fett: Open Seasons" comics.

Heral Ziegler was hard at work at his desk, working on what he called the "Valkyrie Wings". As medic of the Republic Galactic Guard, he had to make sure he was on call at all times of battle. He was the top of his field in all of the Republic and he decided to use his talents to serve it to the best of his abilities in the heat of battle. He luckily was trained in combat so he was able defend himself in a fight as well. He was considered a prized asset to the entire Republic and though he was well respected, he also had a target on his back. The constant struggle against the Empire and his reputation had put him in a dire situation. The Dark Brotherhood of Nine had placed a bounty on his head so high that any mercenary worth their salt would hunt him down and erase him. This caused the chancellor to place him in hiding on a disclosed system in the Outer Rim. Though there was no bounty on them, Heral demanded that his wife and daughter come with him due to the possibility of them being used as hostages to bring him out of hiding. So Heral, his wife Kira, and his daughter Angela are now alone on a forest moon far from the capital with only the guards as the only humans near them.

Heral was informed that the Empire was advancing on Republic territory and he was needed as soon as possible. He had to work fast on his wings and move out. However, he couldn't smile at the small sound that was approaching behind him. He turned to see his seven year old daughter walking up behind him.

"Angela, what are you doing in here?" he asked her, picking her up onto his lap.

"I just wanted to see you, that's all." she told him.

He chuckled as he brushed her blonde hair. He told her, "I'm sorry dear, but I have to finish this up then I have to leave."

"Do you have to?" she asked him with a look of concern, knowing where he was going.

"I'm afraid so, Angela." he told her. "The Republic needs me. If we can defeat the Empire, we can finally end the war and we won't have to hide anymore."

"Okay." Angela said with worry in her voice. Heral treasured his little girl and hated to see her like this, but he knew that if he could help the Republic defeat the Empire, him and his family would be able to live their lives without fear.

"Dr. Ziegler, there's a ship approaching." one of the guards radioed to him.

Turning to the radio, he asked, "Is it Republic?"

"There's no marking. No ship like this is listed on the manifest."

"I'll be right out." Heral placed Angela on her feet and knelt before and told her, "Stay here." He grabbed a slugthrower and stormed out the door.

* * *

Kira Ziegler lay dead with the guards as Heral was the last one to fight the assassins. He knew who it was that had finally come for him, the ex-Mandalorian splinter cell called Deathwatch. The grey armor and blue camo suits were unmistakable. Heral was alone to fight them off as he tried to hold them off, but he only had his slugthrower rifle and was running low on bullets. The slugs only bounced off of the beskar armor as they fired back at him with their blasters. He had to keep them away from the bunker, away from Angela.

Click. Heral had fired his last clip empty. He was without ammunition and they started to charge him. One threw a punch, but he dodged it and slammed the stock of the rifle into his abdomen then across his face, knocking the man back. He threw his rifle away and frantically ran for the bunker. However, he felt an agonizing burning through his leg and he fell to the ground. Catching his breath, he saw that he was blasted through the shin. He looked up to see the nine men surround him, a brutish man holding the rifle over his shoulder. In his free hand he held his helmet to reveal his face. He wore a black bandana and goggles. From under his bandana was dark hair and mutton chops that molded to his sinister smirk.

"The most important medic in all of the Republic and they give you a Tusken Raider rifle?" the brute mocked as he threw the rifle to the ground. He knelt down next to Heral and said, "You're a tough man to reach, Dr. Ziegler. Lucky for us, the Empire has plenty of spies in the Republic Senate to get us what we needed. Now, we're here to become a tab bit richer."

Heral asked him, "Is the price on my head for dead or alive?"

"C'mon, doc. You know the answer to that."

The brute stood up and looked around the area, asking, "You got anymore friends out there to ambush us?"

"You've...You've killed everyone." Heral replied, looking over at the bunker. To his growing fear, the door was open.

"Why don't I believe you?" the brute asked, looking back down at him. He caught Heral looking back up at him. The brute looked up at the door and smirked. He ordered his men, "Go clean up the bunker."

"No!" Heral growled as he tried to grab one the men's ankles, but missed. He watched in terror as three of the men entered the bunker. He was about to call out to Angela, but the brute pressed down on the blaster wound on his leg with his foot. He let out a scream and hiss in pain. He looked back at the door when he heard Angela scream. He called out to her and one of the men dragged her out by her arm.

"Well, well, what have we here?" the brute asked.

"She was the only one in there, boss." one of the men said. "No weapons either."

"You know, for being the Republic's top medic, they really didn't give you much to protect yourself." the brute said, pressing hard on the wound. "Guess you weren't as important as they made you out to be." Looking back at Angela, who was crying fearfully, and said, "Especially with a little girl around."

"You leave her alone!" Heral shouted. "It's me you want! Let her go!"

"You're right, it is you we want. But we don't leave any witnesses."

Acting on her own, Angela kicked the man that was holding her in the exposed part of his leg between his shin guard and his boot, causing the man to buckle and grip his leg.

"Angela, run!" Heral screamed. He watched as she ran through the thick forest.

"Damn it, Greg!" the brute shouted. "Virgil, take Ross and Fred and get her!" He looked down at Heral, pulling his blaster out, and said, "No more games."

Then there was a loud blaster then Heral went limp on the ground.

* * *

 

Angela sat in a large bush, covered in scratches and dirt from running through the forest. She her sobs were loud and strong as she buried her face into her knees. She heard the blast coming from the bunker area and knew that her father was dead. She was now alone and being hunted. Even at the age of seven, she knew the perils of the galaxy all too well thanks to her father's warnings. Now she was left to face them, possibly to only die on this very day. She was terrified beyond anything she had felt before. She knew that the men were coming after her and were probably closing in on her. She wiped her tears and began to crawl away.

"Oh little girl!" she heard one of the men call out. "Come out and play!"

Frantic, she began to crawl faster to put some distance between her and the men, but they were closing in fast. She then got to her feet and began to run faster.

"There she is!" one of them men called out as he began to fire his blaster. They began to chase her, the man sadistically call out, "Come back! We only want to play!"

She just ran as fast as she could. The men were gaining on her and she just continued to run, trying dodge the blaster bolts flying past her. She noticed that she was coming to a clearing that was covered in tall grass. She though she could use the grass as cover. She ran into the clearing then jumped down into the grass and began to crawl again. She heard the men step onto the grass then stop. She began to crawl further away, thankful that there was a strong wind that would cover the rustling of the grass.

The three Deathwatch slowly began to move out into the grass, scanning for the girl. The wind did a good job of covering her in the grass since they had a hard time locating her. They spread out and looked low.

Angela came to a stop and curled up in a ball, hoping that they wouldn't find her. She was lost, alone and afraid to move. The shock of everything was starting to hit her hard. She tried to choke back her sobs, but the pain was too great. In the back of her mind, she had all but given up. It got even worst when she heard movement approach her. She closed her eyes tight when she heard it come towards her. She braced for the moment when the blaster would fire out. But that didn't happen.

Instead, she felt someone place their hand on her shoulder. She violently twitched under their touch, but they only rubbed her shoulder softly. Confused, she looked up to see who it was. It was another Mandalorian, but not like Deathwatch. His suit was brown and his armor was red. He was armored from head to toe with a white kama and vest. He had armor pauldrons on both shoulders. He was kneeling in the grass for cover. As she looked up at him, he placed his finger over where his mouth would be, telling her to remain quiet. He then reached for his blaster from his holster, slowing pulling it out. He looked up and slowly peered up from the grass. Not to far from him was one of the Deathwatch grunts. He jumped up and shot both of his legs, causing him to fall in pain.

"Team Fortress!" one of the Deathwatch grunts shouted, firing at the Mandalorian. However, eight more Mandalorians in red armor popped out from from the grass.

"Have at them, lads!" one of the Mandalorians with a grenade launcher shouted as he fired. As Team Fortress fired on Deathwatch, Virgil covered Ross as they went to grab Fred, the one that was shot in both legs. Out numbered and outmatched, Deathwatch began to drag Fred back into the forest and retreat.

The Mandalorian who found Angela slipped his blaster back into his holster then looked back down at her. She was still in shock, looking up at him while stunned and shaking. He lowered himself next to her and slipped his helmet off, revealing a man with short dark hair and glasses with a thin face. He looked into her blue eyes to see the still present fear. She began to stroke her hair softly and said in a soothing voice, "Don't be afraid, little one. You're safe now."

He slowly began to pick her up in his arms, Angela slowly beginning to uncoil herself in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him as he stood up. She looked around and saw the other men slowly walk towards them.

"Aw shucks, she's just a little baby." one of them said, his helmet showing the only other color than red, with it being yellow with red around the visor. In his belt loop was a jag wrench. He reached up, his hand covered in a yellow engineer glove, and softly caressed her cheek. She said to the others, "She looks pretty banged up. What do you think, doc?"

"She just has some cuts and needs water." the man holding Angela said. Calling him doc must have meant he was the medic.

In the distance, there was the sound of a ship taking off. It must have been Deathwatch. No one could see the ship but it was apparent that they were leaving in the opposite direction, smart since one of the Team Fortress Mandalorians was holding a rocket launcher. That one said, "We better head out. They'll probably be back."

"We need to investigate why they were here." one of the men said, dressed in a more pristine suit with his armor in cleaner condition than the rest. "Deathwatch came here for a reason. We need to know why."

Agreeing, the men left for the sight, Angela still in the Medic's arms.

* * *

"Don't look." Medic said as he tried to shield Angela from seeing the body of her father, laying on the ground. He walked past it as he went into the bunker with one of the others, a thin young man in a sleeveless suit and little armoring with athletic boots on. The rest investigated the sight, the tall and musclebound man holding a minigun kneeling next to Heral's body.

"Soldier." he called out to the one holding the rocket launcher. Soldier came over and looked at the man. The man kneeling looked at him and said, "This is Heral Ziegler."

"The Republic's best medic?" one of the other men holding a sniper rifle asked.

"How did they find him?" the Demoman asked.

"I'm not sure, but there is no one left." the Heavy said.

"That's not entirely true." Sniper said, looking at the bunker.

Inside, Medic sat Angela down on the desk that Heral was working at before the attack. He pulled his canteen from his belt and told Angela to drink. She took a sip of water, extremely parched, and began to chug. She nearly choked and he took it from her as she coughed. He then went over to the first aid kit to get the supplies he needed. While he was doing this, the scout was looking at the Valkyrie Wings.

"What the heck are these?" Scout asked holding the wings in his hands.

"Put them down." Medic told Scout, the young man complying. Medic brought the bandages and the rubbing alcohol to the desk. He dabbed a piece of bandage with the alcohol and told Angela, "This will only sting for a moment."

He began to clean her wounds, the girl twitching and groaning with each touch. With her wounds cleaned, he placed the bandages on her cuts and dampened at cloth with water to clean her face. The rest of the water he poured in a cup and pulled out a powder pack from his utility pouch and poured it into the cup, the powder dissolving away in the water. He handed her the cup and said, "Drink this, it'll help you sleep."

Hesitant, Angela took the cup and drank it. She immediately felt drowsy and she reached her arms up to Medic. He reached down to pick her up and she rested her head on her shoulder before fully falling sleep. He began to carry her out, telling Scout to grab the wings.

* * *

 

Team Fortress returned to their base located on a massive asteroid in a large cluster surrounding a purple nebula. Soldier and Heavy were discussing Deathwatch's attack on the Zieglers, Scout and the Pyro were unloading the ship with Spy directing them, Sniper was cleaning his weapons, Demoman was drinking, and Engineer was building contraptions. Medic, however, took his gear off and went back to taking care of Angela. She was awake, still numb from what had happened and catatonic. He replaced all of her bandages and gave her clean clothes. He knew she needed some time to regain her composure so he didn't press her. He was about to leave to get her water when he heard her mumble something. He looked back at her, not saying anything. She was just staring into space, still mumbling incoherently. He walked back to her and knelt in front of her, trying to make out what she was saying. Her voice was still too low so he asked her, "What are you trying to say?"

Coming out of her comatose state and looked up at him. Her eyes began to water as she tried to speak again. She started off incoherent, but she finally began to speak plainly, "They're dead. My mama and papa are dead."

Medic wiped her tears away, not saying anything. What could he say? All he knew about her was that she was the daughter of Heral Ziegler, the only man he would consider a rival since they were both medics. He never met Ziegler before and knew hardly anything of his family aside from what he learned from the documents they picked up from the bunker. He knew Angela's name and that was it. He had no attachment to her, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She just lost her family and had no one in her life. All that she knew was destroyed by Deathwatch. He didn't know what it was like, what she was feeling. Medic couldn't find any words to comfort her at all.

However, he did have an idea. Since Ziegler was a medic, just like him, and despite his feelings towards other medics in his field, Medic felt that though he looked to Ziegler as a potential rival, he respected him. He thought he could further that respect by taking in Ziegler's daughter, take care of her and raise her the only way he knew. He asked Angela, "Do you want those men to pay?"

Angela didn't say anything, she just looked at him with more tears in his eye. He knew that a child her age wouldn't understand the concept of revenge, but she didn't have to. He picked her up in his arms and said to her, "I'll make them pay. I vow to you."

She only wrapped her little arms around him, holding him tight. He simply said to her, "Welcome to the Mandalorians."


End file.
